Sakura Biyori
by Katsuragi Shana
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura ini kita berjanji. Aku akan selalu menepati janji itu. Aku mencintaimu / Natsumi... Shizuku Natsumi / Gaara... Sabaku No Gaara / GaaNatsu / Rated K /Anime : Naruto /


**_Cast : Sabaku No Gaara_**

**_ Shizuku Natsumi ( Ngarang )_**

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author : Sha-cha / Shana ( Katsuragi Shana )_**

**_Genre : Romance_**

**_Rated : K+ #Jaga-jaga_**

**_Theme Song : Sakura Biyori – Mai Hoshimura_**

**_Background : Di taman yang terdapat jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai kecil_**

* * *

All Gaara P.O.V

.

.

**_Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne_**

_Aku bertemu denganmu di usia 16 tahun dan jatuh cinta dalam seratus tahun_

_**Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de**_

_Di bawah kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh perlahan_

.

.

Tepat disaat umurku 16 tahun aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Disaat kita pertama kali bertemu. Pertemuan di atas jembatan di bawah pohon sakura yang semakin berguguran. Jantungku berdebar-debar saat ku melihatmu. Rambutmu bertebangan karena angin, matamu yang menatap tenang ke arah langit, dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahmu seakan dirimu tidak mempunyai beban apa-apa. Kau menutup matamu merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahmu. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan perlahan-lahan membuatmu terlihat seperti malaikat. Perlahan-lahan kau membuka matamu menatap kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan di sekitarmu. Perlahan kau berjalan meninggalkanku disini sendirian. Aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari tepi jembatan ini. Perlahan namun pasti sosokmu semakin menghilang.

.

.

**_Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya_**

_Melalui bukit curam aku berlari ingin bertemu denganmu_

**_Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama_**

_Bayangan kita di sudut taman masih tetap tak berubah_

_._

_._

Aku berlari melewati bukit agar aku dapat sampai ke jembatan yang mempertemukan kita. Berharap kau ada disana. Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena berlari. Disaat diriku datang, kau berjalan meninggalkan jembatan yang berada di tengah taman yang penuh dengan pohon sakura ini. Bayangan kita masih sama seperti pertama kali kita bertemu.

.

.

**_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru_**

_Kau, aku, dan keindahan bunga sakura datang kembali terayun oleh angin_

**_Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora_**

_Seperti aku terbangun dari mimpi panjang, aku menatap langit merah muda_

_._

_._

Kau berjalan perlahan ke arahku, dengan senyum lembut kau menatapku. Angin yang semakin kencang membuat kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menatap ke arah atas, bukan langit biru yang kudapat melainkan langit yang dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda. Perlahan kau julurkan tanganmu.

"Natsumi... Shizuku Natsumi"

"Gaara... Sabaku No Gaara"

**_._**

**_._**

**_Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga_**

_Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu yang memekarkan senyum berwarna_

**_Boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho_**

_Titik lemah di kanan itu hanya aku yang tahu_

_._

_._

"Aku mencintaimu". Kata-kata itulah yang kuucapkan di pertemuan kita kali ini. Kau tersenyum menanggapi pernyataanku. Aku sangat menyukai senyummu itu. Senyum yang membuat hariku lebih berwarna. Kau berkata kau mencintaiku, betapa bahagianya aku. Kau juga berkata kau harus pergi, aku merasa saat ini aku adalah orang yang paling lemah. Akhirnya aku tahu kelemahanku adalah dirimu. Kelemahan itu hanya aku yang tau. Aku melihat mukamu memerah dan juga matamu berkaca-kaca hingga sebutir cairan bening bagai kristal keluar dari pelupuk matamu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu yang seperti ini. Perlahan aku mengusap cairan itu. Setelah kita membuat janji, kau perlahan pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

**_Sakura no shita no yakusoku "rainen mo koko ni koyou"tte_**

_Janji yang dibuat di bawah pohon sakura, 'mari kita datang ke sini lagi tahun depan'_

_**Nandomo tashikameattakedo ima mo hatasenu mama**_

_Kita yakinkan berkali-kali tapi masih belum terpenuhi_

_._

_._

Sudah tiga tahun aku menunggumu untuk datang ke tempat ini. Ku yakinkan diriku bahwa kau pasti akan datang kesini dengan senyum yang terpancar di wajahmu. Hari kian larut, sepertinya tahun ini kau tidak akan datang lagi. Perlahan aku tinggalkan tempat itu, tempat dimana kita membuat janji.

.

.

**_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru_**

_Kau, aku, dan keindahan bunga sakura yang diciptakan lembut oleh angin_

_**Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora**_

_Apakah kau melihatnya dari suatu tempat? Langit merah muda yang sama dengan hari itu_

_._

_._

Hari ini aku datang lagi dan membayangkan kau dan aku bertemu lagi ditempat ini. Aku menatap keatas dan aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Ya, pemandangan yang kudapat adalah pemandangan yang sama saat kita pertama kali kau mengajakku berkenalan. Langit yang dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda. 'Apakah kau melihat pemandang ini disana Natsu?'.

.

.

**_Oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamareta ashiato wa_**

_Jejak kaki yang terukir di hari-hari aku mengejar_

**_Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono_**

_adalah harta yang lebih penting dari apa pun_

_._

_._

Aku perhatikan jejak kaki yang terdapat ditanah. Ya, jejak kaki ini adalah bukti bahwa aku selalu datang kesini untuk menantimu, sepertinya keberuntungan belum ada di pihakku. Jejak kaki ini adalah bukti penting.

.

.

**_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru_**

_Kau, aku, dan keindahan bunga sakura datang kembali terayun oleh angin_

**_Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite namida ga komiageta_**

_Meluapkan perasaan dan air mata yang tak terbendung_

_._

_._

Hari ini aku melihatmu dijembatan ini. Kau sedang tersenyum menatapku. Matamu menyiratkan kerinduan yang amat mendalam. Perlahan aku mendekatimu. Kelopak bunga sakura yang terus berguguran menandakan sudah empat tahun aku menunggu kepulanganmu. Mukaku memanas dan cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Kau juga sama sepertiku, cairan bening itu membasahi pipimu. Perlahan kuhapus cairan bening itu.

.

.

**_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru_**

_Kau, aku, dan keindahan bunga sakura datang kembali terayun oleh angin_

_**Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**_

_Mendekap masa depan yang tak terlihat, aku menatap tujuan dan melihat langit merah muda_

_._

_._

Di taman ini ku mendekapmu yang menjadi masa depanku. Aku dapat melihat tujuanku. Di bawah langit yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda ini. Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di sekitar kita. Aku mendekapmu lebih erat. Aku dapat mendengar kau mengucapkan sesuatu 'Aku pulang, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu'.

* * *

**Selesai**

**Mohon reviewnya minna**

**Maaf kalau jelek masih baru**

**Perkenalkan nama pen saya Katsuragi Shana**

**Panggil aja Sha-chan atau Shana **


End file.
